August 2019 Union Springs, Alabama EF4
The Union Springs, Alabama tornado was a violent wedge tornado that impacted the city at peak strength after a supercell spawned several miles south west of the city. The Tornado Emergency BULLETIN - IMMEDIATE ACTIVATION REQUIRED Tornado Emergency National Weather Service Birmingham 220 PM CDT Wed August 2019 ...TORNADO EMERGENCY FOR UNION SPRINGS!!... The National Weather Service in Birmingham has issued a *Tornado Warning for... Northern Pike County in southeastern Alabama... South central Lee County in east central Alabama... Central Bullock County in southeastern Alabama... Southeastern Macon County in southeastern Alabama... North central Barbour County in southeastern Alabama... Southwestern Russell County in southeastern Alabama... *Until 3:25 PM CDT. *At 2:20 PM CDT...National weather service Meteorologists and storm spotters were tracking a large and extremely dangerous tornado over Union Springs. Doppler radar showed this tornado moving northeast at 75 mph. THIS IS A TORNADO EMERGENCY FOR UNION SPRINGS! TAKE COVER NOW! * Locations impacted include... Union Springs...Hurtsboro...Aberfoil...Uchee...Franklin Field... Guerryton...Society Hill...Warriorstand...Sedgefield...High Ridge...Fort Davis...Creek Stand...Rutherford...Three Notch...Hatchechubbe and Marvyn. PRECAUTIONARY/PREPAREDNESS ACTIONS... To repeat...a large...extremely dangerous...and potentially deadly tornado is on the ground. To protect your life...TAKE COVER NOW! Move to an interior room on the lowest floor of a sturdy building. Avoid windows. If in a mobile home...a vehicle or outdoors...move to the closest substantial shelter and protect yourself from flying debris. If a tornado or other severe weather is spotted...contact the National Weather Service...or your nearest law enforcement agency who will relay your report to the National Weather Service office in Birmingham. This act may save lives of others in the path of dangerous weather. && LAT...LON 3201 8592 3205 8595 3251 8543 3218 8505 TIME...MOT...LOC 0008Z 239DEG 52KT 3215 8569 $$ F54 Meteorological Sypnosis High amounts of CAPE were visible within the AL/MS/GA Area, of around 7000 JK/G, there were high amounts of shear and helicity. A dry line was visible 29 miles east of Montgomery, it was moving east at 85 miles per hour, which led to fast moving tornadoes.At around 1:55 PM CST, a severe thunderstorm evolved into a rotating supercell, which led to several reports of funnel clouds near the area. Tornado At around 2:20 PM CST, storm spotters were told to move near Union Springs to station there, as a supercell had started rotating southwest of there. After several chasers sped down the highway, the first report of a tornado came in at 2:23 PM CST, reports stated that a large multi vortex tornado was in progress near US-82 moving NE straight towards Union Springs. spotters said they could not keep track due to how fast it was moving, a tornado emergency was quickly put under warning for bullock county, including union springs. The tornado quickly condensed into a full blown wedge (Seen in picture) Before striking union springs. Damage Assessment Ra'ting: HE EF4'' Winds: 195 MPH Assessment: A large and violent tornado swept through the Union Springs area at 2:30 PM CST, several brick homes we're destroyed along with mobile homes having their foundations swept clean. Several Well manufactured homes got obliterated on impact, which some even having anchors ripped out, this is disputed EF5 as we are not sure as the condition of the home as it has been completely destroyed, just North East of Union Springs lied Debarked Trees, which were windrowed and uprooted.'' ' Category:Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes